Love's War
by xxApocalypsexx
Summary: Meteor's falling, Holy's failing, and the Highwind's being sucked into the blast.  Cloud makes a desperate move to save everyone, and it ruins Tifa's life.  What will it take to help Tifa recover.  Oneshot.


_**Love's War**_

A/N: My very first FFVII fan fiction and I think I did a pretty decent job. Enjoy!

**Tifa POV **

We watched from the deck of the Highwind as Holy started to try and repel Meteor. It was destroying Midgar, but it looked like it would be pushed back. Suddenly, Holy started to dissipate, and Meteor started falling again.

"No damn it" Cid tried to escape from the inevitable blast, but we were being sucked in. Without a word, Cloud jumped from the deck.

"Cloud, no!" I found myself shouting at him as he started falling.

**Cloud POV**

I won't let them die, not after all they've done for the planet, for me.

_Arieth, help me protect them._

_I've been helping you ever since you decided to protect them Cloud._

I felt something beneath my feet. It was a tendril of the lifestream, carrying me towards Meteor.

**Tifa POV**

"What the hell" Cid exclaimed as Cloud rose past the Highwind towards Meteor, riding the lifestream. I saw the tell-tale glow of a limit break surrounding him as he jumped directly at Meteor. He unleashed it, and I saw it was Omnislash. He performed the limit break, and landed on the same life stream tendril from before. He gained another limit, and used it again. This repeated about 10 times before something happened.

He landed like before, but this time a chunk of Meteor came crashing down onto the tendril he was standing on. I saw him jump before it dissipated, and the glow around him was blinding. I heard him shout "Love's War" before he unleashed his new limit's power.

There were at least a thousand Clouds attacking Meteor, and it was breaking up. He kept attacking for a few more seconds, then all of them jumped back, and Meteor finally shattered into millions of pieces. The Cloud clones disappeared, and I saw Cloud, the real Cloud, falling directly towards us.

Cid maneuvered the Highwind, and managed to catch Cloud, before he fell to the earth below. "Cloud, are you alright" I cried as I ran to him. He cracked open an eye, and spoke to me.

"Tifa, I'm sorry…I'm going to have…to leave you" He sputtered out between gasps. I held him close. "Cloud, don't die" I cried out, tears falling freely. He smiled, and the glow from his eyes, which normally shine with mako, dulled.

"NO!" I shouted. I gripped my mastered Cure material, and repeatedly cast Cure 3, but it was no good. He was gone.

_**1 year later**_

**Yuffie POV**

"Tifa?" I tentatively called into the room. Tifa hadn't left that room since meteorfall, and I was taking care of her. She couldn't get over Clouds death. It was devastating to all of us, but Tifa, she tried to jump ship when Cloud died. If it hadn't been for Cids quick flying, we would have lost her too.

"Tifa, if you don't answer, I'm going to have to pick the lock" Still no answer. "Alright them" I worked at picking the lock, and soon it swung open. The sight I was met with scared the heck out of me. Tifa was hanging from a makeshift noose. I threw the conformer and cut the rope. Tifa fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Tifa, what the hell are you doing!" I practically screamed at her. I expected some type of shouting match to begin, but I can tell you, I didn't expect Tifa to break down and start crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just can't live knowing that I could save him" She sobbed out, leaning against me for support. I tried to calm her down. She eventually stopped and sat on the bed. I decided to try and convince her that it wasn't her fault.

"Tifa, it's not your fault. Cloud did that so we could live. Do you think Cloud would want you to waste your life sitting in your room grieving over him? No, he'd want you to go out and _live_, not have a pity party"

**Tifa POV**

_She's right. _

_Arieth? Is that you?_

_Guess again. _There's only one person that could be.

_Cloud!_

_Bingo. Why are you trying to punish yourself? You're almost as bad as Vincent._

I chuckled, bringing an odd lock from Yuffie.

_I just…thought I could save you._

_I didn't need saving Tifa; I saved you and the rest of them. Go out and live Tifa, it's what I wanted you to do._

_Thanks Cloud, I'll do that._

A/N: May not be the best, but I think it's ok seeing as I haven't played FF7 for like a year and a half. Comments are welcome, flames are ignored, and constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
